Is Love Ever Gained?
by We want hearts 101
Summary: Prince Marluxia, son of King Leo III, of the Kingdom Of Flowers has never found the right woman to call his love. But his father has now started meetings so his son can choose his partner. Who will win Marluxia's heart in the end? Better then sum. I hope


Is Love Ever Gained?

Chapter one: My First Love Gone

I smiled as I looked out the window of the castle. It was so beautiful outside. The sun was shining as bright as it could while the birds sang their songs. I started to hum along with the tweeting noises they were making, creating a sound of my own. I looked down in the courtyard and saw that the tulips were now blooming. Seeing the red flower's buds now out was a magnificent sight. Especially for a flower loving person like me. I gently closed the silver threaded curtain and turned aorund, looking at the slightly dull room that I was in. _'It's not nearly as beutiful as those flowers... Although I wish it was.' _I sighed at the thought, a little sad that I was told not to decorate the room by my father, King Leo III. Yes, I am the prince of this wonderful Kingdom, the Kingdom of Flowers. The citizens of this kingdom address me as Prince Marluxia. But I address myself as Marluxia Kami. Even though I am of the age 17, turning 18 in a week, I have not been wed. My father says that a prince like myself shouldn't have a problem finding ladies... but I myself would like to get to know one instead of asking a stranger to bear my children. Most of the ladies in this country would be willing to offer themselves for the title, but only for the riches and wealth my family has. My father has set many meetings for me with princesses from other Kingdoms in the country. But sadly, only three of them suit my tastes and have taken a liking to me for me. The first one goes by the name of Princess Xion, from the Kingdom of Holy Light. The other one is Princess Namine, from the Kingdom of Summer. And as for the third one, Princess Kairi, from the Kingdom of Paopu. Kairi is the one that I have taken a great interest in. She just suits me perfectly and I can tell that our kids would be the best out of all the kingdoms. Or at least I thought...

_Knock Knock_

"Hmm?" I turned around and stood straight. "You may enter."

The door opened to reveal Luxord, our best servant in the castle. He was dressed in his black suit, one that he wears most often.

"Prince Marluxia," he said in a british accent, bowing. "I have come bearing a letter from Princess Kairi of the Kingdom of Paopu." he then handed me the pink envelope that he held in his right hand. I took it in my hands, running my finger over the smooth and colorful surface.

"Thank you Luxord. You may leave." He stood up straight and nodded his head, turning around and exiting the room as he closed the door with a quiet creaking sound. Once he was gone I quickly ripped open the envelope, tearing the royal paopu seal as I did so. I dropped the envelope in the waste basket next to me and opened the letter carefully, my eyes looking down at her beautiful handwriting. I breathed in the scent of her cherry perfume that the letter held. _'Oh... Princess Kairi... If only I could hold you in my arms and kiss those smooth lips of yours... To smell your cherry perfume and feel the delicate round breasts you have... To run my hands through that silky and tangle free hair of yours... It would be pure happiness for me.'_ Once I finished taking in her wonderful scent, I proceeded to read the letter. It read:

_Dear Prince Marluxia,or Marly for short,_

_ How are you doing? It has been some time since we've had a chat over tea. Do you still know how to make those delicious crumpets that you offered me in our past meetings? I loved those, they went terrific with the lemon tea. I hope your kingdom is doing as well as mine. My father has said that our kingdom is ready for a new ruler. He is giving me time to choose my match._

I smirked, knowing that she was going to ask me to be the one she would spend the rest of her life with.

_ As I was thinking about this, my father brought up you. He said "Prince Marluxia would be an excellent fit for your partner. Why don't you ask him?" I considered this of course, because I really loved all our meetings and I hope you do as well. I was going to come visit your kingdom to ask you if you would like to ask my father for his blessing and take my hand in marriage, but..._

I laughed happily. _'Of course I would take your hand Princess Kairi. I'm sure we would suit our two kingdoms just perfectly. I should go visit you-'_

"But...? But what?"

_I am sad to say that I have took an interest in another. I met him one day when he came to our castle, asking us for a place to stay as his soldiers are greatly tired since they were on their way back to their kingdom. He introduced himself as Prince Sora, from the Kingdom of Keyblades. Once I saw him I automatically knew that I was in love. We have gotten to know eachother over the past few days and we are now to be wed in three days. I hope you are not upset by this and that you please attend the wedding. For I would love to see your face again and for you two to meet. Please come on Friday, in the Castle Garden at 2:00 p.m. _

My eyes were wide as I read the part over again, anger building up inside of me that my first love was stolen from me. _'There's no way that I'm meeting him! The person who stole you away from me, oh you must be joking!'_ I was about to tear the letter in half until my eyes gazed over the bottom, showing tiny writing that was followed by a p.s.

_P.S. - Even though I am to be wed, I have to tell you one thing. Prince Marluxia of the Kingdom of Flowers, you were my first love. Thank you for all those wonderful times and I hope that we can still continue our meetings for I would love to talk to you as friends._

_ - Love,_

_ Princess Kairi of the Paopu Kingdom. _

_ Daughter of King Abel III_

My eyes were as wide as they could go, my heart beating fast as blush appeared on my cheeks. I carefully folded the letter, looking down at the wooden floor as I held in to my heart.

"You were my first love too... Princess Kairi of the Paopu Kingdom."


End file.
